Charlotte Woods
Spoiler's Ahead " About Charlotte "Charlie" Woods (Walker) is a main character and witch of The Witches Curse. She is the biological daughter of John and Mary Walker; the adoptive daughter of Beatrice Woods; the adoptive sister of Abigail Woods and Shay Yukimura; the biological twin sister of Samuel, Maximus, and William Walker; the friend of Jeremy Everhart, Eleanor King, and Roselyn Jones; and the love interest of Lucas and Nathaniel Hawthorne and Bo Miller. Charlotte is biologically from the Walker and Brentwood families and adopted into the Woods family. Early Life Charlie was born to John and Mary Walker on January 4th, 300 N.W along with her twin brother Sam. She was sent away from her home from the moment of her birth, hiding the fact that they had twins as they would've been too powerful as witches. She was found by Bea at a young age and she was trained from that moment on to become a Raven soldier and personal assassin. She was always a troublemaker even though she was forced to be careful to keep her secret. She grew up with her best friend Jem, having constant competition with him. Bea knew her secret and trained her in witchcraft (however she could) as well as combat and war strategy. Charlie had a stressful childhood, only wanting to have fun but being forced to become an emotionless and compliant killer, as well as having to hide her secret or face execution. Throughout the Series Physical Description Charlie is a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, amber-brown eyes, and tan skin. She stands at about 5'4. Personality "It’s okay if you ever get enchanted by me. I wouldn’t blame you. If it’s not my ridiculously good looks, it’s because I have that effect on people. I can sure charm a person to death." Charlie has always been a confident girl. She's sarcastic and witty and intelligent. She's tough and a fighter. She's said to be annoying but that's because of her sarcasm. She also talks too much sometimes and says random facts. A lot of times she can be overconfident and that causes them to get into trouble. She's scared of losing people so she's afraid to get too close to them but if she clicks with someone, she'll befriend them quickly. One bad experience with someone will cause a grudge for her. Abilities Charlie is a very powerful witch from the Brentwood line of witches. She has the power to cast spells through saying Latin phrases. She specializes in blood magic, which means she can use magic most precisely and be most powerful when she draws blood and channels it. She can also manipulate blood easily on others without having to speak Latin. Because she is a twin, this makes her one of the most powerful witches to currently walk the earth. Twins together create an ultimate beacon of power, which is why Charlie and Sam were separated at birth. Relationships Romantic Lucas Hawthorne - See Charlotte and Lucas When Luke first sees Charlie performing at the tavern, he is en-captivated by her. They first meet and she kidnaps him, knowing he's the prince. He continues to try and convince her to do the right thing as she hands him over to the rebels. It eventually gets to her and she saves him from the rebels. He later invites her to live at the castle, thinking she has nowhere else to go. He continues to fall for her but when he tries to kiss her, she dodges it, knowing he's betrothed. Nathaniel Hawthorne - See Charlotte and Nathaniel At first, he didn't take well to her as in intruder in the court but he softened up. He suggested to his step-mother that they get someone to marry her to make sure she doesn't get in the way at court, not expecting Millicent to get Nate and Charlie betrothed. Both Terrin and Millicent push this relationship while Nate was angry about being forced to marry a peasant girl and Charlie did not wanna get married. Nate was attracted to Charlie and they almost kissed but he pulled away and insulted her. He tried to get back on her good side and apologized. The two ended up almost sleeping together (likely to be apart of Charlie's plan and not real feelings) but she ended up leaving when Nate showed real feelings. They end up getting publicly engaged and they grow closer. Nate even joins the rebellion for her. Though, he ends up betraying her, deciding he doesn't want to go against his father. This ends up just being apart of his plan as he does eventually oppose his father and takes the throne, leaving Charlie feeling hurt and betrayed. He does still admit he loves her. Jeremy Everhart - See Charlotte and Jeremy Charlie and Jem grew up together and were close friends with slight crushes on each other. Jem was always quieter and more reserved but Charlie was outgoing and brought it out of him. Jem often doesn't want to jump into trouble, scared Charlie will get hurt, but he does it anyway for her. When she decides to leave, he's heartbroken. She exposes her secret to him, showing how much she trusts him. Bo Miller - See Charlotte and Bo They start out on opposite sides as she betrays the rebels and knocks him out. Once they are on the same side, Bo doesn't want to trust her because she betrayed them and she's a Raven. He seems to be annoyed with her but she sometimes flirts with him. Though, they ease up to each other and become friends. He grows loyalty to her. They get closer and eventually fall for each other. Family Samuel Walker - See Charlotte and Samuel Even though they didn't grow up together and didn't know the other existed, they have a strong connection. They begin to dream about each other when their power starts to grow as they near 18. They befriend each other in their dreams, not knowing they're actually siblings or who they are. They grow a familial relationship and feel as though they are siblings. Beatrice Woods - See Charlotte and Beatrice Bea adopted Charlie when she found her at a young age. She was like a mother to her but she trained her very hard to be an emotionless killer and assassin, causing Charlie to feel animosity. Bea acts like she doesn't believe in Charlie but this is really just her trying to protect her, afraid she will lose her like she lost Abigail. Bea is distraught after Charlie leaves. When the Ravens are attacked and Bea is taken by the Phoenix and Cedric Harrington, Charlie is heartbroken. Shay Yukimura - See Charlotte and Shay Charlie and Shay are adoptive sisters. Shay was tasked to keep an eye on Charlie and keep her out of trouble. Shay was sad when Charlie left and she came to her after the Ravens were attacked. Clara Brentwood - See Charlotte and Clara Clara was one of the only people who knew of Charlie. She knew where Charlie was and she often checked up on her, Charlie befriending her but not knowing she's her aunt. When she does find out, she feels slightly betrayed that Clara lied but happy that she has family. This is cut short when Clara overthrows the kingdom and betrays the family to put witches on top. She offers Charlie a place in court but she doesn't want to go along with her evil plan. Friends Eleanor King - See Charlotte and Eleanor At first, Charlie and Elle didn't get along. But as they get to know each other better, they ease up. Charlie even helps Elle accept the fact that she's a witch and they bond with the fact that they can relate not belonging. Charlie also saves Elle multiple times. Roselyn Jones - See Charlotte and Roselyn They first met when Rose was a new servant to the castle. Rose approached her first and was very cryptic but the two quickly became friends. It turns out Rose was sent by Clara from Aestrodin to look after Charlie. Saraphina Silver - See Charlotte and Saraphina They didn't completely get along at first as Saraphina had a reputation as an ice queen which she lived up to towards Charlie. They admired each others beauty but Saraphina was jealous of Charlie having the attention of both princes and Charlie didn't like Saraphina's attitude. When Charlie saves Saraphina at the masquerade, they begin to ease up to each other, agreeing to be friends. Though, Saraphinas jealousy shines through and her poor treatment of Rose causes Charlie to dislike her again. The two are frenemies until Clara takes over Aestrodin and Saraphina has to choose a side. At first, she chooses Clara, afraid for her life. But she eventually switches to Charlie's side and helps them out. Other Relationships Charlotte and Ace (friends) Charlotte and Cedric (enemies) Charlotte and Spencer (friends, allies) Charlotte and Katherine (allies) Appearances - Pilot - Masquerade Kills - Two unnamed Phoenix in "Pilot" Name Trivia - Everyone calls her Charlie - She's fluent in Latin Quotes "Hunting the bad guys is so much more fun." "It’s my job to protect this forest." "I never would’ve come after them if their people hadn’t come after mine first." "The Phoenix have taken everything from us, Jem. They all deserve to die." "This is war. There are no good guys so please, just stop trying to be one." - To Jem "You don’t have to say it. It’s one of those unconscious things. Goes without saying. She was good, I’m bad. She was light, I’m darkness." - To Bea about Abby "I never claimed to be a good person." "I might be stubborn and reckless but my plans are never that clear cut." "And sometimes promises need to be broken… In order to save my people. Sometimes there are dead ends in life… And this is mine." "Bea wants to keep me safe and alive… Because she doesn’t wanna lose me like she lost Abby… But… I won’t let my people go extinct because the king hates us." "When I was a kid, Bea used to tell us stories of this place… A magical place where people like us could thrive. No more killing, no more wars, no executions… Just… Us. And peace." "Bea trained me to always win. It’s not only kill or be killed… It’s kill or be exposed. She trained me as an assassin who can never get hurt… But after Abby died, she lost faith that I could protect myself. She kept me locked away… Scared that if I went out there… I’d get killed or worse…. Expose myself." "People fear what they don't understand." "I was always living in my sister's shadow. She was perfect. Always listened, never stepped out of line. My mother loved her more than anyone and when she… Died… I always felt like my mother hated me… Because I was the one who got to live… While her favorite died." "I’m in. And I’m not gonna let foolish feelings get in the way anymore. I’m gonna avenge you… No matter what it takes…" - To her amulet "Royals execute them witches, don’t they? Force them into hiding. Nobody ever talks about it because they’re afraid. Face it, your majesty. People might be afraid of witches and tribes but they’re more afraid of royals." "You’re attacking without a plan. That might work sometimes but never when your opponent is more intelligent than you." - To Luke Gallery